


Синяя чешуя

by helgatrush, WTF All Around Kolenki 2021 (wtf_kolenki)



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Little Mermaid Elements, M/M, Зимняя Фандомная Битва 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:46:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29026683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helgatrush/pseuds/helgatrush, https://archiveofourown.org/users/wtf_kolenki/pseuds/WTF%20All%20Around%20Kolenki%202021
Summary: Принц северного королевства едва не утонул, но был спасён из пучины. Он абсолютно уверен, что его спасли русалки.
Relationships: Christian Eriksen/Érik Lamela, Toby Alderweireld/Jan Vertonghen
Comments: 8
Kudos: 7
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, WTF All Around Kolenki 2021 тексты низкого рейтинга G-T





	Синяя чешуя

_Море было спокойным. Оно лениво наползало на берег, и в солнечном свете волны казались зелёными, как бутылочное стекло, сквозь которое проглядывал глянцевый песок и мелкие, обточенные волнами камешки. Тихо было.  
Кристиан огляделся, цепким взглядом ощупав дюны, но на пляже он был один. Он закрыл глаза, собираясь с мыслями, и расстегнул перевязь с ножнами. Он оставил на песке шпагу, сапоги и свёрнутый в валик плащ, а сверху положил фамильный перстень и хрупкий обруч короны. Оставил — и отошёл на несколько шагов, оставляя на песке неглубокие следы. От холода у него на голых лодыжках волоски встали дыбом, но он продолжил идти, пока море не добралось до подвёрнутых штанин, а потом — и до пояса.  
Увернувшись от очередной волны, Кристиан набрал в лёгкие побольше воздуха, на всякий случай, и нырнул, оставляя на поверхности воды королевство, незаконченные дела и — судя по крикам — третью роту гвардейцев, которые отправились на его розыски.  
«К чёрту», — подумал он и через несколько сильных гребков, когда лёгкие начали гореть от нехватки воздуха, сделал вдох._

***  
— Как есть, русалки околдовали, — бормотал кто-то рядом, когда Кристиан вынырнул из забытья. — Иначе с чего бы его высочество в море понесло в одежде?  
— Не болтай лишнего, обормот, услышит кто, — отозвался второй голос, постарше, и послышался легкий подзатыльник.  
У Кристиана першило в горле, грудь болела, и в лёгких посвистывало при каждом вдохе. Он пошевелил пальцами ног, укрытыми тяжёлым одеялом, облизнул пересохшие губы и скривился, поняв, что нашли его живым.  
Окончательно и бесповоротно живым, и из замка его теперь придворный совет долго не выпустит.  
Медленно приподняв одеяло, Крис постарался как можно незаметнее повернуться на другой бок, но находившиеся в комнате люди всё равно заметили его манёвр и незамедлительно позвали лекаря. Его шаги Кристиан знал слишком хорошо.  
— Твоё высочество, — кивнул тот, и Кристиан был вынужден открыть глаза. Даже приглушённые газовые рожки на стенах резали ему глаза, и он поморщился, протягивая руку запястьем вперёд:  
— Мастер Ян, — так же сдержанно ответил Крис, когда тёплые пальцы остановились на его вене, нащупав пульс.  
Губы лекаря шевелились, отсчитывая удары, глаза его не отрывались от циферблата карманных часов, а свет закрытых жёлтыми абажурами ламп рыжими бликами лежал на его веснушчатых скулах. Досчитав, Ян махнул рукой, отпуская слуг и, неловко убрав часы в карман жилета, посмотрел на Кристиана сверху вниз:  
— Ну и какого чёрта, твоё высочество?  
— Русалки околдовали, — буркнул тот, пытаясь забраться обратно под одеяло, но Ян поймал его за руку, не давая этого сделать.  
Они вместе были на войне, когда Крис, как и положено принцу, отправился руководить кампанией. Он, Ян и Тоби, который сейчас командовал третьим гвардейским, сдружились во время той маленькой победоносной войны, и Кристиан, пожалуй, мог бы скучать только по ним, не вернись он на берег. По ним — и по сестрёнке.  
Ян повернул его руку к свету, растопыривая безвольные пальцы, и хмыкнул:  
— Ну, перепонки не выросли, водорослями от тебя больше не пахнет, так что пациент скорее жив, чем мёртв, — услышав, как Крис сдавленно застонал от этой новости, Ян рассмеялся и отпустил его руку. — Но придворный совет услышит этот вердикт только через пару дней.  
Он уже собрался встать с края кровати, но Кристиан остановил его:  
— Как вы меня нашли? — спросил он, не поднимая глаз, и Ян спокойно ответил:  
— Ты лежал на мелководье в бухте Росы, ногами в воде, но головой — на песке. Рубашки не было, как и сапог со шпагой и твоих регалий. Их мы нашли в…  
— В бухте Северного ветра, — закончил за него Кристиан и задумчиво нахмурился. — Насколько я буду, по мнению совета, болен, чтобы читать книги?  
— Составь список, — Ян снова глянул на часы и, склонив голову набок, ласково, будто подлизываясь, протянул: — У гвардии меняется караул…  
— Ох, иди уже, — Крис рассмеялся и снова забрался под одеяло. — И передай Тоби, что я буду рад его визиту.  
— Приказ принца — закон для любого гвардейца, — чопорно проговорил Ян, и это настолько напоминало речи наставника Кристиана, что он снова усмехнулся, но, когда за лекарем закрылась дверь, снова нахмурился.  
Крис совсем не помнил, как он обогнул скалистый мыс, как преодолел пенистые воронки на самом его оконечнике, как он, в конце концов, справился с течением в бухте Росы, в которой даже опытные ныряльщики не рисковали плыть без страхующего троса.  
Он помнил только цепкую руку на своём загривке, тёмные глаза на смуглом, залитом водой лице, и ехидно звучащий низкий голос:  
— Это уже входит у меня в привычку.  
Крис провёл кончиками пальцев по своей шее, под линией роста волос, и нащупал четыре маленькие царапины, похожие на полумесяцы — следы чужих ногтей.  
Такие же остались у него под коленом три года назад. Ему едва исполнился двадцать один год, и он встал за штурвал первой совсем своей бригантины. На второй неделе плавания вдоль береговой линии с дозором шторм уничтожил корабль, рассадив деревянный корпус о рифы.  
Из всей команды тогда выжил только он.

В королевстве, где под запретом была любая магия, Кристиану, конечно, никто бы не поверил, расскажи он, что его спасли русалки. Только Ян мог бы понять. Ян, который прятал своё колдовство за дипломом медицинской академии, может, и увидел бы что-то за следами ногтей на коже Кристиана, но тот и не думал говорить об этом. Его друг и так рисковал каждый день — сдай его кто-нибудь, и с ним поступят так же, как и с остальными волшебниками: вырвут язык, чтобы он не мог произнести заклинания, отрубят руки, чтобы невозможно было делать пассы, и сломают ноги, чтобы не получилось сбежать.  
Кристиан воевал с придворным советом уже три года, приводил в пример другие королевства, где у каждого правителя был свой придворный маг, а иногда и целый ковен, обзывал эти традиции средневековым мракобесием, но победить не мог. Вековые привычки ломать не так-то просто, вот и выходило, что из всех соседних государств только у них, на Севере, волшебство и иные народы остались только в детских сказках, которые шёпотом рассказывали у колыбелек.  
Высунув голову из-под одеяла, Крис прислушался к тому, что происходило за дверью его покоев. Тихо было, будто Ян, уходя, отогнал слуг от дверей, сославшись на то, что принцу после неудачного купания нужно отдыхать, и слышно было только мерное дыхание моря из неплотно прикрытого окна.  
В стране Кристиана море звучало почти везде. Даже в пути до границ королевства в той самой военной кампании Крис слышал его — суровое, рокочущее, похожее на медленное биение сердца. В детстве этот звук убаюкивал его быстрее любых колыбельных, сейчас — помогал успокоиться.  
Принц откинул тяжёлое одеяло, замер на мгновение, заново привыкая к прохладе, и тихим шагом разведчика добрался до окна. Каменный пол даже через ковёр холодил пятки, и, запрыгнув на подоконник, Крис накрыл стопы ладонями, согревая их. По подоконнику тянуло, пахло солью и водорослями, а на горизонте сине-стальная полоса моря почти сливалась с низким небом.  
Он снова тронул следы ногтей на загривке и закрыл глаза, пытаясь вспомнить.  
Первым пришло ощущение мелких камней под ногами и то, как потяжелели намокшие штаны, замедляя и без того неторопливый шаг. Потом — пьянящее чувство свободы и невесомости, когда море приняло его без остатка, вымывая из ссадин боль, а из головы — все мысли. Потом — шелковые пряди водорослей под ладонями и зашедшееся в панике сердце, когда воздуха стало не хватать, и соль на языке, и похожий на удар кинжалом укол между рёбрами за миг до того, как он потерял сознание.  
А после этого — распахнутое над волнами небо, синее-синее, чья-то рука под спиной и негромкий смех.  
— Дышать не забывай, — услышал он тогда, — и глаза держи открытыми.  
И следом — плеск, будто крупная рыба махнула хвостом. Он почувствовал движение тела в воде рядом с собой, а потом его ноги коснулся чешуйчатый бок, и Кристиан, вздрогнув от щекотки, дёрнулся и снова хлебнул воды.  
Он открыл глаза и уставился за окно в быстро темнеющее небо. Совсем скоро придут слуги, чтобы подкрутить вентили на газовых лампах, а потом, может быть, всё-таки зайдёт Тоби.  
Спрыгнув с подоконника, Кристиан вернулся в постель, затолкав замёрзшие ноги под одеяло, и посмотрел на свои пальцы — Ян был прав, перепонки не появились, хотя Крис с удовольствием променял бы корону, трон и возможную победу над придворным советом на шанс снова увидеть то существо, которое спасло его из глубин.  
— Не дрожат, — услышал Кристиан и тут же спрятал руки под одеяло, посмотрев на дверь. Опираясь плечом о косяк, Тоби поднял ладонь в приветствии. — Ты так перед боем проверял, можешь ли стрелять, помнишь?  
Кристиан молча кивнул: он не любил вспоминать о войне — слишком много чужих смертей ради маленького островка земли возле самой границы, слишком мало смысла.  
— Какие слухи ходят? — спросил он вместо ответа, и Тоби, ничуть не стесняясь производимого им шума, подтащил тяжёлое кресло ближе к кровати своего принца и сел, вытянув ноги. Он помолчал немного, разглядывая пятнышко пыли на сапоге, а потом негромко начал:  
— Мало кто верит, что ты пошёл плавать и не справился с волнами. Чтобы ты — и не справился? Потомок Эрика Красноликого не мог просто утонуть, к тому же тот шторм несколько лет назад создал тебе неплохую репутацию. Так что у людей есть всего две версии: ты или искал сокровища на дне бухты, или охотился на русалок, чтобы прогнать порождения зла от берегов королевства. Выбирай.  
Кристиан только рассмеялся, но смех у него вышел грустным, похожем на кашель:  
— Охота на русалок с голыми руками — так себе забава.  
— Думаешь, с голой задницей вышло бы лучше? — Тоби поднял бровь и тут же отмахнулся: — Ты же знаешь, люди придумают тебе гарпун, меч предков и целую армию, если захотят. А уж если кто-нибудь узнает, что из отворотов твоих штанов достали это…  
Он на ладони протянул Крису что-то небольшое и круглое, точно монетку, и тот, подняв это ближе к свету, выронил вещицу из дрогнувших пальцев. Выронил и склонил голову, не веря глазам своим.  
На его одеяле лежала крупная чешуйка, серебристо-синяя, глянцевая и чуть скукожившаяся по краям, высохнув от тепла человеческих рук.  
В этот момент Кристиан вспомнил, как свет играл на волнах, слепя глаза, но под водой всё равно можно было разглядеть хвост, как раз такой — серебристо-синий.

Как и положено принцу, который рос без особенного внимания со стороны коронованных родителей, Кристиан отлично знал замок и все его закоулки. Порой, когда на Север заезжали делегации послов соседних королевств, Крис рассматривал лица принцев и пытался угадать за вежливыми масками живых людей. Приёмы обычно были долгими, а в главном зале, оставшимся почти не тронутым ещё со времён первых представителей династии, смотреть было попросту не на что, вот Крис и развлекался. Представлял, что рослый и темноволосый принц с алым орлом на рукаве по ночам лазает по крышам своего дворца — на востоке было теплее, и соль от моря не покрывала черепицу, так что это было безопаснее. А совсем юный герцог, сын короля их соседей с юга, щеголявший в туфлях с золотыми каблуками, пожалуй, мог знать тайные подходы к кухне в своём замке.  
Крис такие разведал ещё в раннем детстве.  
Поэтому, едва замок заснул, он выбрался из-под одеяла и замер на краешке кровати. Ночью ветер разогнал облака, и света луны было достаточно, чтобы тихо-тихо вытащить из шкафа штаны и неприметный шерстяной свитер, какие носили простые матросы на кораблях. Одевшись, он взял сапоги подмышку и босиком подкрался к двери, прислушиваясь к звукам из коридора. С совета сталось бы приставить к нему охрану, но, похоже, Ян настолько убедительно соврал о его слабости после неожиданного купания, что никто из придворных до этого не додумался, и Кристиан выскользнул из комнаты, плотно закрыв за собой дверь.  
Ему не нужен был дополнительный свет — на ночь в коридорах горели газовые рожки, тусклые и редкие в высоких сводах замка, и между ними лужицами собиралась непроглядная мгла. К тому же, и без света он знал, где свернуть и на какой кирпич нажать, чтобы открыть потайной проход.  
Он не знал, зачем Эрик Краснолицый приказал проделать в каменной толще этот низкий проход при строительстве замка, но был благодарен своему предку за это. Хотя и был уверен, что создали его не без помощи магии. Неудобный, с бугристыми стенами и осыпавшимися ступенями коридор начинался за кладовыми у кухни, а заканчивался — у самого моря. Во время прилива вода заливала площадку у двери, скрытой в горном углублении. Видимо, на случай бегства из осаждённого города королеву и наследника там должны были ждать верные люди на лодке. Крис хорошо знал историю своего отечества — коридор этот ни разу не пригодился, хотя попытки осадить северян соседями предпринимались довольно часто.  
Едва зайдя в коридор, Крис ощупью натянул сапоги и, держась пальцами за стену, пошёл вниз по скошенному полу. Он знал, где нужно пригнуться, а где — повыше поднимать ноги, чтобы не споткнуться, и шёл довольно быстро. Каменная дверь в конце прохода отъехала, когда он нажал на выплавленный в камне знак с тремя гербовыми львами, и в лицо ударил сырой морской ветер. Крис ступил на каменную площадку, от которой до воды теперь было ладони две, и прижался боком к холодной, обросшей ракушками стене, вглядываясь в темноту.  
Он и сам был не уверен, почему сбежал из тёплой комнаты сюда, под пронизывающий ветер, почему променял треск огня в камине на шум воды в скалах. Выбраться с этого пятачка без лодки можно было только по скалам, а искать трещины в камнях на ощупь ночью было слишком даже для него.  
Это всё началось после того шторма, будто бы через ссадины под коленкой, как через укус бешеного животного, ему море в кровь попало. Стало сложнее подолгу оставаться на суше, зато он лучше стал чувствовать ветер и течения. Выходя в плавание он словно бы угадывал, где больше рыбы, и матросы были готовы носить его на руках, несмотря даже на то, что он принц.  
Ну, и русалки, конечно.  
Всякий раз, заглядываясь на море, он чуял, что кто-то смотрит на него в ответ, и неважно — у штурвала он стоял, или на стене замка, или и вовсе в дюнах.  
Поёжившись от ветра, Крис опустился на колени и, макнув руку в волны, провёл ладонью по лицу, прогоняя даже остатки сна. Слизнул соль с верхней губы и, стащив сапоги, сел на край площадки. Море тут же лизнуло его пятки, ласково, точно расшалившийся щенок, и прикосновение это не было обжигающе холодным, как должно было.  
А потом ему на лодыжку легли тёплые пальцы.  
— Я знал, что ты придёшь, — услышал он, когда первая оторопь прошла, и за бешеным биением пульса в ушах он смог снова различать звуки. — Ты знаешь, сюда, кроме тебя, никто не приходит. Нет других запахов.  
Кристиан медленно пошевелился, и прикосновение чужих рук пропало, а через мгновение у края площадки он заметил движение: плеск хвоста, гладкие мокрые плечи и знакомый смех.  
Луна светила ярко, и Кристиан во всех подробностях рассмотрел гибкое тело своего спасителя. Он не знал, как правильно назвать мужчину-русалку, но это явно был именно он. С ехидной улыбкой, разукрашенной вязью татуировки рукой и сильным гибким хвостом. Лазоревые чешуйки проглядывали у него на локтях и под рёбрами, а на спине, над поясницей начинался и прятался под широким поясом остроконечный плавник. Пояс этот был, похоже, собран из костяных пластин, и обнимал бёдра русала, поддерживая узкий меч и пару плоских кожаных мешочков, которые не должны были пропускать воду.  
Кристиан смотрел и не мог отвести взгляда, а русал, похоже, наслаждался и его вниманием, и вообще — всей ситуацией.  
Он подплыл ближе и, подтянувшись на руках, сел на край площадки рядом с Крисом. Он был очень тёплым — Крис даже через рукав свитера чувствовал жар его тела — и пах солью и йодом, а на протянутой руке были заметны тонкие перепонки, начинавшиеся у третьей фаланги.  
— Могу я узнать имя того, кого я спасал столько раз? — негромко спросил он, наклоняясь ближе к Кристиану, и тот почувствовал себя крайне неловко от такого фамильярного поведения. Хотя, конечно, если бы не он — Кристиана бы и в живых не было, так что, в этом случае, некоторая фамильярность была простительной.  
— Крис, — ответил тот, не рискнув называть полное имя и все регалии. — И всего два раза.  
— Два ли? — склонив голову, усмехнулся русал, и мягко сжал пальцы Кристиана в своей ладони. Прикосновение вышло на удивление сухим, будто вся морская вода на его теле успела испариться от тепла и ветра. — Подумаешь — вспомнишь, Крис, — он отпустил руку Кристиана и пихнул его плечом: — Можешь называть меня Эриком.  
Он повторил имя русала про себя ещё раз и покачал головой, глядя на лунные блики на волнах.  
Ему казалось, что это ему снится, что это горячечный бред или какая-то магия Яна, но Эрик рядом с ним был удивительно живым и настоящим, и Крис повернул голову, глядя на плавные, будто обточенные морем линии его профиля, и почувствовал себя полным идиотом, когда спросил:  
— Так что же, Эрик, русалки существуют?

Русалки существовали. Эрик рассказал о своём народе и о том, как красивих город на шельфе в лунном свете, как они различают корабли по флагам и стараются не подплывать близко к судам с Севера, чтобы не попасть под гарпуны. Как подманивать рыб на приманку, чтобы поймать её на обед, и как выращивать кораллы. Как у разных кланов рождаются дети с чешуёй разного цвета на хвостах, и как молодые русалки на спор подплывают ближе к берегу, чтобы посмотреть на двуногих.  
Когда небо начало светлеть, Эрик похлопал Кристиана по щеке сухой ладонью и, оттолкнувшись от каменной площадки, почти бесшумно нырнул в холодные волны. Крис приложил кончики пальцев к щеке, чувствуя, как кожа потеплела от смущения, и поднялся на ноги. Ему было нужно быстро попасть обратно в свою комнату, пока его не хватились.  
— Книги, — сказал Ян вместо приветствия и плюхнул пухлую стопку на столик возле кровати. Как и вся мебель в комнате принца, да и во всём замке, если честно, стол был массивным, из простого окрашенного дерева, но даже он, казалось, прогнулся под тяжестью томов. — Распространяем слухи об охоте на тварей злоязыких?  
— Я не объявлял охоту на придворный совет, — проворчал Кристиан, выбираясь из-под одеяла.  
Он прищурился от яркого света из полуоткрытого окна, взъерошил просоленные во время ночной прогулки волосы и сонно посмотрел на Яна. Тот был слишком бодрым, по мнению Криса. И бесцеремонным.  
Особенно, когда, наклонившись, оттянул веко Криса, разглядывая что-то в его глазах, и ухмыльнулся:  
— Шатался ночью у моря, верно, твоё высочество?  
— Ну, шатался — и что?  
— И без охраны.  
— Ну, без охраны — и что? — хмуро повторил тот, вставая. Он ничуть не стеснялся Яна — в одной землянке во время войны они друг друга как только не видели — и голышом прошёл к шкафу, выбирая одежду поприличнее своего ночного облачения. — Папеньке пожалуешься?  
— У всех принцы — как принцы, а у нас — чёрт-те что, — картинно покачал головой Ян. — Прислугу не терпит, одевается сам, по ночам без охраны шляется у моря и болтает с русалками.  
— Ну, болтаю — и что? — усмехнулся Крис, выныривая из ворота расшитой алым рубашки. — Люблю, знаешь ли, поговорить с умными собеседниками.  
— В смысле, с русалками? — Ян мигом посерьёзнел и даже выпрямился в кресле, забыв о том, что ещё секунду назад дурачился. — Ты с ума сошёл?  
— У всех принцы — как принцы, а у вас — сумасшедший, — поддразнил его Крис, а потом подошёл ближе, поставил босую ногу на край кровати и задрал штанину, показывая след ногтей у себя под коленом. — Три года назад, шторм и гибель «Неустрашимой».  
Ян склонился ниже и цепко прищурился, рассматривая белые полукруглые шрамы, глубокие, хоть и давно зажившие. Он молчал почти минуту, едва не касаясь чёлкой кожи Кристиана, потом повёл ладонью над его ногой, что-то пробормотав — резко запахло грозой, у Яна на миг засветились зрачки, и створка окна хлопнула, как от ветра.  
— Это ещё не всё, — сказал Кристиан, когда Ян набрал в лёгкие воздух, чтобы что-то сказать. Он сел на край кровати, повернулся спиной и оттянул ворот вниз: — Вчера, бухта Росы.  
Эти ссадины ещё были свежими. Море, конечно, зализало их, заставило затянуться красной корочкой, но ныли они сильнее, и когда Ян повторил свой манёвр с магией, Крис поморщился от неприятных ощущений.  
— Вот теперь ругайся, — сказал он, слез с кровати и уселся прямо на пол, выуживая из-под стола сапоги.  
Несмотря на разрешение, Ян только головой покачал. Он откинулся на спинку кресла, соединил кончики пальцев, глядя поверх них на Кристиана, а потом вздохнул:  
— Оба следа — от одной особи, — сказал он, и голос у него звучал, как на лекции, — пол мужской, возраст — лет шестьдесят, что при пересчёте на их срок жизни получается — твой ровесник примерно. Если чешуйка, которую сняли с твоей одежды, принадлежит ему же, то ирония судьбы свела тебя с королевским отпрыском. Только у них чешуя такая синяя.  
— Он не сказал, что принц, — Кристиан так и остался сидеть в одном сапоге, и Ян, дотянувшись до него, взъерошил его светлую чёлку:  
— А ты ему, конечно, всё рассказал, твоё высочество.  
— Нет, — буркнул Кристиан и натянул второй сапог. — И не расскажу.  
Ян встал из кресла, подошёл к столу и переложил одну из книг, самую потрёпаную, повыше, чтобы Крис взялся за неё первой.  
— Про быт и культуру мерзких тварей, — сказал он, постучав пальцем по обложке. — Из личной коллекции, так что не свети ей особенно.  
— И не говорить, у кого я её взял, — согласно кивнул Кристиан и, помолчав, добавил: — Спасибо.  
— Я скажу, что ты всё ещё немного болен, но я жажду подробностей, — ответил Ян и успел скрыться за дверью, пока Крис, почему-то отчаянно краснея, пытался придумать ответ.  
Но так и не придумал.  
Подробности появились уже на третью ночную встречу.  
Эрик совсем не напоминал людей Севера — Крис, как и все жители королевства, был сдержанным, не особенно доверял прикосновениям и редко смеялся. Эрик же постоянно садился близко, одаривая своим теплом, брал Криса за руку, касался чешуйчатым хвостом его босых ног. Он обнимал Кристиана за плечи, показывая на звёзды, и говорил-говорил-говорил — рассказывал о море, о путешествиях к югу на зиму, о гонках на дельфинах и — о людях.  
— Я люблю смотреть на вас, — сказал Эрик, запрокидывая голову и глядя на Кристиана из воды. У него на шее, чуть ниже ушей, были заметны жаберные щели, сейчас закрытые. Стоило Эрику выбраться из воды на каменную площадку, и жабры становились не нужны — он дышал полной грудью и без них, и розоватые щели на смуглой коже закрывались, становясь похожими на шрамы от когтей. — Так я тебя и нашёл.  
Крис отчаянно покраснел, радуясь, что в темноте это было не особенно заметно. Он не показывал своих эмоций ни во дворце, ни на войне, ни на корабле — но тут, рядом с переменчивым, как волны, русалочьим принцем, он невыносимо смущался. Нет, он не собирался называть это чувство влюблённостью. В конце концов, он насмотрелся на томные вздохи и переглядки Тоби и Яна по дороге на войну. И ужас в глазах своего лучшего друга, когда Тоби принесли раненым с поля. И круги под глазами Тоби, когда тот мерил шагами площадь перед палаткой, в которой Яна допрашивали из-за подозрений в использовании магии при исцелении.  
Крис не называл это влюблённостью даже про себя, но сердце его всякий раз на миг замирало, когда Эрик прижимался своим горячим телом к его боку, хотя на площадке было полно места, или окатывал его брызгами, плеснув в воде синим хвостом.  
— Хорошо, что нашёл, — пробормотал Кристиан, потирая шею, на которой внезапно появились мурашки, как от холода. — Иначе лежал бы я на дне морском…  
— Там красиво, — Эрик нырнул на миг и протянул ему на ладони рапану с гладким розовым нутром. — Жаль, что я не могу показать тебе.  
— Жаль, — эхом отозвался Кристиан, и Эрик, рассмеявшись, потянул его за ногу, сдёргивая с площадки.  
В воду он плюхнулся неуклюже, но быстро сориентировался. Годы, проведённые на разных кораблях королевского флота, от рыбацких яликов до баркентин, научили его не паниковать, оказавшись в воде. Он на миг расслабил тело, осознавая, что свитер намок и тянет его вниз, что босым ногам тепло от прогретой за день и всё ещё не остывшей воды, и что тело радуется этой невесомости. Море держало его в ладонях, баюкая на волнах. Море принимало его любым.  
Он извернулся, выбираясь из свитера и, подтянувшись на камнях, расстелил его на площадке рядом с оставленной раковиной, даже не удосужившись отжать рукава, а потом оттолкнулся ногами от скалы и рыбкой ушёл в воду без единого плеска. В три мощных гребка отплыл подальше и перевернулся на спину, глядя на звёзды. Здесь, в бухте, море было спокойным, и он не боялся, что следующая волна перехлестнёт его с головой. И он даже не удивился, когда почувствовал прикосновение горячих пальцев к своей руке.  
— Я бы хотел уметь танцевать, — сказал Эрик негромко, вытягиваясь на волнах рядом. Он чуть заметно шевелил хвостом, и в лунных лучах было видно, как сокращаются его мышцы. Крис сглотнул пересохшим от соли горлом и отвёл глаза. — Танцевать, как вы. Ногами. Я видел, как вы танцуете на палубах кораблей.  
Крис рассмеялся и едва не потерял равновесие.  
— На кораблях мы пляшем, — пояснил он своё веселье. — Обычно — уничтожив пару бочек рома перед этим. А классические танцы — это скучно: все выстраиваются парами и долго и медленно двигаются под заунывную музыку.  
Он поморщился, вспоминая о грядущем бале по случаю совершеннолетия принцессы Луизы, следующей в линии наследования за Крисом. Опять придётся по очереди танцевать со всеми принцами и принцессами, которые приедут на вечеринку. Он, конечно, любил сестру, но даже ради неё пять часов подряд улыбаться был не готов.  
— Парами? — оживился Эрик и крепче сжал его руку, разворачивая его в воде лицом к себе. — Научи.  
Это прозвучало настойчиво и немного — капризно, как у ребёнка, и Кристиан фальшиво поморщился перед тем, как подплыть ближе и положить руку Эрику на спину.  
— Вальс, — прочистив горло, начал он, шевеля ногами, чтобы удержаться на плаву. В глаза Эрику он при этом старательно не смотрел. — Танцуется на три счёта с поворотом во втором такте…  
Как и положено принцу, он прекрасно знал, как танцевать вальс, менуэт, кадриль и даже сарабанду. Но его учителя никогда не готовили его к вальсу в воде с существом, у которого и ног-то нет — только роскошный и гибкий хвост.  
Хвост, которым тот обвил колени Кристиана, удерживая его на плаву, а потом положил руку ему на спину, притягивая к себе.  
— Мы танцуем иначе, — сказал Эрик негромко, почти касаясь горячими губами замёрзшего от воды уха Кристиана. Его хвост скользнул ниже, обнимая лодыжки Криса, стискивая их в крепком захвате, и одновременно с этим — и объятия стали крепче, а потом Эрик повернулся в воде и скомандовал: — Вдох.  
Крис послушался, не раздумывая, и тут же оказался под водой. В голове должны были бы появиться все напутствия из книг о коварстве морского народа и их извечном желании утопить побольше двуногих, но вместо этого был только восторг. Упоение от того, как красиво двигался Эрик в хризолитово-зелёной воде, и как, подхваченный течением, сам Кристиан двигался в такт дыханию волн. Всё это волшебство длилось сущие мгновения — пока воздуха хватало, а потом Эрик вынырнул на поверхность, утянув Кристиана за собой.  
Тяжело дыша, тот помотал головой, отбрасывая со лба мокрые волосы, и усмехнулся:  
— Я бы хотел уметь танцевать, — сказал он негромко и, поймав руку Эрика своей, добавил: — Танцевать, как вы.

— Должен быть выход, — раздражённо сказал Кристиан, громко закрыв книгу, и механически почесал лодыжку. Ссадины, оставленные чешуёй на хвосте Эрика, уже подживали от морской соли и немного зудели.  
У него в комнате собрался небольшой совет, как раньше — в землянке на линии фронта. Ян сидел в кресле, Тоби — стоял, прислонившись к столу, и оба они смотрели на Кристиана с плохо сдерживаемым любопытством.  
Конечно, они были знакомы уже лет пять и за пределами тронного зала относились к своему принцу безо всякого пиетета — скорее, как к младшему брату или кузену. Особенно, если вокруг не было лишних свидетелей. И за эти пять лет оба они видели Криса в таком состоянии, пожалуй, впервые.  
— Извини, твоё высочество, — Ян развёл руками. — Я знаю только способ превратить русалку в человека, но там слишком сложное зелье и куча побочек, вроде боли в ногах и возможной немоты, — он повёл пальцами в воздухе: — И если немоты при сращении жаберных щелей я ещё смогу попробовать избежать, то с расщеплением позвоночника в хвостовой зоне сделать ничего не получится. Судя по книгам — боль будет адская. Одна из подопытных описывала это так: «мне чудилось, будто я наступаю на иглы или острые ножи». Так что не вариант.  
— Могу позаимствовать для тебя одну секретную военную разработку, — встрял Тоби. — Шлем со стёклами для глаз, а из него на поверхность идёт шланг, через который можно дышать. Тяжеловат, конечно, зараза, но зато хватает на полчаса под водой.  
Ян обернулся в кресле и с ехидцей в голосе спросил:  
— А целоваться он как в шлеме будет?  
— А он собирается? — в том же тоне отозвался Тоби. Смотрели они оба, конечно же, на Кристиана, который, привыкнув уже к их вечным подколам, только отмахнулся:  
— Даже если и не собирался раньше, то теперь — собираюсь, — сказал он хмуро, — лишь бы в шлем не залезать.  
Он плюхнулся на кровать и уставился в расшитый алыми узорами полог. Отложенная книга впивалась ему уголком в бедро, голова гудела от бессонной ночи, но решимость никуда не делась. Уже перед самым рассветом, когда Крис начал стучать зубами от холода, Эрик заставил его уйти от воды. По каменному коридору он почти бежал. Со свитера и штанов капало, и слуги с утра явно удивились, подтирая цепочку следов от кухонь до покоев принца. Слухи ещё пойдут, поди…  
Кристиана это уже не особенно волновало. После этой ночи он точно знал, чего хочет.  
— Я хочу просто провести хотя бы час под водой и увидеть город Эрика, — сказал он негромко, и Тоби присвистнул:  
— Его зовут Эрик, — протянул он, но Ян оборвал его и серьёзно проговорил:  
— Эрик — это королевское имя их королевского рода, так называют первенцев обычно. Так что это будет не просто прогулка по городу, твоё высочество, это будет посольство.  
— Да хоть полноценная дипломатическая миссия, — проворчал Кристиан, подняв голову. — Если ты придумаешь, как это можно сделать без шлема и шлангов, то я готов даже договор какой-нибудь заключить.  
— Брачный, — хихикнул Тоби, но Кристиан только молча показал ему неприличный жест, и снова опустился на подушки.  
Ян склонил голову, и глаза у него едва заметно засветились. Он подманил к себе книгу, которая вынырнула из-под бока Кристиана и подлетела к своему хозяину, а потом открыл её наугад на середине. Постучал мизинцем по корешку, и страницы замелькали, будто подхваченные ветром, а потом Ян снова замер, вчитываясь в слова.  
— Выпендрёжник, — одними губами произнёс Кристиан, но скорее — по привычке. На самом деле, он всегда радовался и восхищался, как ребёнок, когда Ян начинал колдовать. Радовался — и одновременно до кома в горле боялся, что кто-то узнает. К счастью, среди придворного совета не было никого, кто мог бы чувствовать магию — только видеть её, а Ян всегда был очень осторожен.  
И Тоби, и сам Крис прекрасно знали, что отвлекать мага во время чтения — чревато, поэтому Тоби перебрался на подоконник, прихватив со стола ещё одну книгу о русалках, ту самую, про быт и культуру, а Кристиан закрыл глаза и скоро задремал под шелест страниц.  
Он проснулся, когда слуги принесли поднос с едой — жирным бульоном, полезным для больного, и пирогом с рыбой. Комната была пуста, и слуги двигались по ней на цыпочках. Крепкий сон после ночной прогулки выглядел вполне естественно для заболевшего и только способствовал маскировке.  
— Ваше высочество, — слуга с поклоном протянул ему бутылочку из тёмно-рыжего стекла с витиеватой пробкой. — Мастер Ян просил передать вам это и записку с тем, как это пить. Он занят в третьем гвардейском сейчас.  
— Разумеется, там, — усмехнулся Кристиан и поставил бутылку на столик рядом с кроватью, прислонив к стеклянным стенкам конверт из плотной бумаги. — Благодарю, вы свободны.  
Он остался один, неторопливо пообедал, хотя время уже клонилось к закату, и этот суп, скорее, был уже ужином. И только отставив тарелку обратно на поднос и собрав оставшиеся на столе крошки, он взялся за конверт с запиской.  
_«Я использовал метод антидота, — писал Ян. — Ничего не обещаю, но можно попробовать. Будет действовать примерно час, но лучше не рисковать и уложиться за меньший срок.»_  
И ниже приписка: _«PS: Я всё ещё жажду подробностей.»_

***  
Море было спокойным. Оно размеренно наползало на берег, и в лунном свете волны казались серыми, как свинец, и по глянцевой поверхности прыгали серебристые пятна лунной дорожки. Тихо было. Чайки не кричали, только ветер скулил в скалах.  
Кристиан огляделся, цепким взглядом ощупав горизонт, но ни одного паруса не было видно. Он закрыл глаза, собираясь с мыслями, и через голову стащил свитер. Он оставил его в уголке каменной площадки, куда не долетали брызги от волн. Туда же сложил сапоги, сухую рубашку и свёрток с полотенцем, а рядом оставил бутылочку из-под зелья. Оставил — и отошёл на несколько шагов, насколько хватало размеров площадки. От холода у него на голых лодыжках волоски встали дыбом, и он поёжился, трогая кончиками заледенелых пальцев шею под ухом. Кожу там жгло прорастающими жабрами, и от боли у Кристиана на глазах слёзы выступили. Хотя, возможно, это было и от ветра.  
Эрик, как всегда, заметив его силуэт в тёмном провале в скале, подплыл ближе и, склонив голову набок, посмотрел на него с улыбкой:  
— Ты сегодня молчаливый, — сказал он, но из воды не выбрался, будто почуял что-то. — И от тебя сильнее, чем обычно, пахнет морем.  
— Ян, — хрипло выдохнул Кристиан, зажимая ладонью шею, и покачнулся. — Он помог. Дышать.  
Про Яна он рассказывал Эрику раньше, и тот, видимо, догадавшись, просиял и отплыл чуть дальше, освобождая Кристиану место для прыжка. Тот закусил губы, чтобы не закричать от боли в горле, и оступился. Сдирая пятки о наросшие на камне ракушки, он мешком плюхнулся в воду и инстинктивно вынырнул, хватая ртом воздух.  
— Успокойся, — услышал он и тут же почувствовал на своих плечах горячие руки Эрика, а под ногами — его хвост, дающий точку опоры. — И дышать не забывай.  
Увернувшись от очередной волны, Кристиан набрал в лёгкие побольше воздуха, на всякий случай, и нырнул, увлекая Эрика за собой.  
«Если получится, я его поцелую», — подумал Крис и через несколько сильных гребков, когда лёгкие начали гореть от нехватки воздуха, сделал вдох.


End file.
